


"It's a Present..."

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reward, Teasing, Tongues, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Can we have Jareth eating Sarah out? And really enjoying it? So much so that Sarah reserves it as a special treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's a Present..."

**Author's Note:**

> Get it..? Because Sarah's quim is the peach..?  
> Alright fine, I'll go think about what I did in the corner... *mooches off*

Sarah watched Jareth as he tucked in. He'd been such a good boy that he deserved a treat, she thought. Sarah had denied him his favourite feast for going on thirteen days now. Her hand trailed down to tangle in his hair, her hips fighting not to thrust. No, she would not let on just how very desperate she was. The first time the Goblin King had eaten her out had came as quite the shock. She'd expected to enjoy herself, and she had immensely, but what she hadn't expected was just how very vocal Jareth would be.

His moans had been muffled, but they were loud all the same. At one point she was sure that he was having her on - mocking her in some way - but when she peered down and spied the notable lump in his trousers, Sarah was convinced otherwise. Said lump had also been twitching, and sodden with precum.

Sarah felt a blissful spike when Jareth let out a very loud whine between her legs. Knowing just how much it aroused him to simply taste her, Sarah felt her own pleasure build. His tongue darted in and out, stretching, and filling her. "Tell me how much you love my cunt." She whispered, watching Jareth's mismatched eyes lock with her emerald ones. The look he gave her was one of utter submission. It was one of raw need. Sarah had to force herself to hold that gaze.

"I love it..." Jareth whispered, pausing in his ministrations only for as long as it took to speak those words, before he was tongue-deep in her folds again.

Sarah gasped as his tongue sped up, thrusting with a new kind of fervour. Her grip on his hair tightened, and Sarah allowed her hips to start moving. "Yes..." She murmured, her arousal throbbing pleasantly with every loud, wet smack that echoed. "God, yes..." Her other hand busied itself with her clit, unable to wait any longer. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop-!" She cried out, her body twisting and writhing. Jareth's hands then grabbed her hips, holding her down. His lips curled into a grin, but he never stopped, filling her over and over as she climbed and climbed.

The Goblin King had done this enough times to know just when Sarah was getting close. He could hear her holding her breath before gasping a few times and repeating the process. She was concentrating, trying desperately to draw out her pleasure as her fingers rubbed her clit raw. It would only be a handful of seconds until she clamped around his tongue.

Jareth groaned when she did just that. Her muscles squeezed frantically at him as he continued his assault. His cock throbbed in unison as Sarah's sex quivered, almost suckling his tongue. When her pleasure faded, Jareth pulled out, licking his lips.

"Delicious as always, precious..." He hummed, laying a wet kiss to her thigh. "Sweeter than any peach."


End file.
